Fifty Carats of Diamond
by rusherqueen69
Summary: When Logan Mitchell attends his best friend's invitation to the inauguration party of his new nightclub in Venice Beach, Logan would never imagine he would met a stranger who would change his life forever. Alternative Universe and different ages of some characters. Jagan, some Kenlos in future chapters, as well as some smut scenes.
1. The Stranger

**__********Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush and don't receive any money for this , I just write this for fun.

**Chapter 1:**_** The Stranger**_

"I can't believe you made me come all the way to Venice Beach just to attend this ridiculous party…"

"But this is the party of the year! Everyone in the entire country would love to be here!"

"Everyone except _me_…"

Kendall rolled his green eyes, now deep and indecipherable due to the dark night being already outside and the houses' lights colliding with the bulletproof windows of the limousine. "I know it's not your piece of cake, that you are a little antisocial, but it's the inauguration party of my nightclub and I want my best friend to be there with me... I even heard that Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato are coming..."

I don't care about fame. "At what time are you planning us to return home?"

Kendall stopped. "I don't think I will leave until the end of the party... And it should be around four..."

I swallow deep. "Around four?! What are you expecting me to do in so many hours?!"_ I knew I shouldn't have come to this party_...

"I don't know, meet some girls, go to the beach, have some drinks... But if you need _anything_ look for me, I will be around..." Kendall smiled. "Look, Logan! It's over there!" His finger pointed at a barn-sized building twenty meters in front of us.

I focus my eyes there. "I can't see much... Because of those _paparazzi_'s flashes I think..."

"It's just to avoid them that we are entering from the other side..." Kendall's really happy, like a five-year kid sharing his happiness with everyone. I should put a smile on my stupid face. He deserves that.

The luxury car we are in turns to the right side of the road and we start going down a ramp.

There are two security-guards in front of the garage's entrance. They're both tall and muscular. Each one of them has what I suppose that is a microphone they use to keep in touch with the other guards.

The limousine stops in front of them. One of them says something to the little microphone and the other opens the door.

"Welcome, Mr. Knight." The guard greets Kendall as he steps out the limo.

"Thank you, Robert." Kendall replies politely and turns his eyes to me. "Are you coming or not, Logan?" He smiles.

My lips smile back but I don't respond, just leave the black luxury car behind.

As Kendall leads me through the garage of the nightclub, I see the limousine we came in getting far in the horizon and disappearing on the road.

The garage is full of luxury cars, some of then look a way more expensive than Kendall's limousine. _Porsche_, _Ferrari_ and _Jaguar_ are brands easy to find in quantity here. Most of them black, but some white and there are even a few with big sound amplifiers in the back.

"What's the name?" I ask.

Kendall turns his eyes to me. "It depends. You want to know the name of what, Logie-bear?"

Logie-bear… The name my late mom used to call me… Mom… A little tear fell down my cheek. "Please, don't call me that. You know it's embarrassing and reminds me of…"

Kendall's arms got around me for a supportive and tighter friendly hug. "Calm down, Logan… I miss her too… She was really nice… I remember when my parents had to go to Minnesota, then I got sick and your mother took care of me… Sorry, I know it's hard for you… I won't call you that again, I promise…" That's why he's my best friend. We are really different are sometimes we disagree but Kendall's always there when I need someone I can talk to, explain my issues and hearing sugestions…

Kendall's fingers gently clean my face from the salty tear. "Even if I drown in an ocean of my own tears, she won't come back. Not my mom, not my dad. I miss them so much, Kendall…"

"I understand… It would be strange if you didn't…" I place my head on his chest, but quickly remove it.

"Let's stop with this… More I think about it, more I want to cry…"

"Sure…" Kendall knows more or less what I feel. He still has parents, but they are always travelling around the world, looking for new places to invest their money. That's how they became rich, but I think the price Kendall paid, not having present parents except for Christmas and a few days around the year, was a lot higher that all the money of the world.

"What's the name of the club, Kendall?" I ask, trying to change the topic, and releasing my body from his arms.

"Me and the other owners decided naming it _Dancin' Days_."

I nodded. "Interesting."

The main room is really fulfilled. Basically it's imposible to see the floor more than two meters in front of your feet.

"It's time, Logan." Kendall says to me, leaving something between my fingers. "I have to go and meet a lot of people to promote the club. That's the key of the little flat on the first floor. If you need to make a phone-call, rest a little, making out with a girl or something like that, the apartment is all yours. Bye."

"Bye." Kendall waves at me and disappears between the crowd as I insert the key on my pocket.

The seat where my ass is sited on is really comfortable. I'm not used to drink, not even in the New Year Eve or Christmas. To be honest I've never drank a single drop of alcohol in my whole life, but today I picked a beer for first drink.

The people look like they're really having a great time. The changing between yellow, blue, white and pink dance floor is being stepped by dozens of famous and not so famous, and some of them are basically making out, others just dancing the way I won't ever dance because I'm a little clumsy and I would probably get hurt or injure someone else. The furniture of the club is really simple, in shades of black and scarlet.

"Does your mother know that you're out?" Someone asks behind me. Who the hell would ask me that? I don't know anyone here! I turn my back to the almost invisible barman. It's a good-looking man suited in an expensive black tuxedo that I've surelly never met before.

"No, she doesn't."

The stranger sits next to me. "Mine neither… She thinks I'm in New York right now..." He smiles and turns to the barman. "A mojito, please." .The barman nods and stops cleaning the glass he was holding. "This is your first time drinking, isn't it?"

"Yes…" I confess, observing the content of the stranger's just arrived glass.

"How old are you?" He asks, looking through my eyes, like he was trying to guess the answer to his own question.

"I-I am eighteen."

"You are lying."

_Holy shit._ "How did you know?"

"These hazel eyes have seen a lot, short man…" He points them with his long finger. "With them I can always say when someone's telling the truth or not. But I have to admit, this time it was easier because your hands were shaking a little." _Double holy shit._ "I'm twenty-five. And you?"

"Well… I'm seventeen, eighteen in a few weeks…"

"Why did you lie?"

"Maybe because I'm not aged enough to be drinking and you might call the police?…"

"I started drinking when I was fourteen, so I won't judge you for that."

"Cool, then." _End of conversation, now go away and maybe dance a little, I don't know! I don't care, just leave me alone!_

"Is Kendall your boyfriend?"

"What? No, we're just friends!"

"But you looked really close in the garage… You had your head on his chest. You like him?"

"Yes, we are close but no, I don't like him that way and we are like brothers. I'm sorry, but you've asked enough and now it's my turn. First, are you a stalker? Second, how do you know Kendall's name?"

"No, I'm not a stalker, short men. I've known Kendall for some years, like four or five, I can't remember well…"

"Kendall invited you to this party?"

"I'm one of the owners, I don't think I need an invitation."

"What's your name?"

"James Diamond. And yours, honey?" _'Honey'?!  
_

"L-Logan Mitchell…" _Now he knows my name, good job big mouth._

"Funny name... So... Logan, don't you wanna go to a spot a little more... _Private_?" he asks shamelessly.


	2. Innocence

_******Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush and don't receive any money for this , I just write for fun._

_I'm sorry, I haven't updated this like forever, but first I had a horrible writer's block, then it was One Piece's 16th Anniversary and to make things even more complicated my french cousins came here and they are so nice that I felt it was my duty to spend time with them. Anyway, I would like to thank **bigtimebender** (my real-life BFF who presented me Big Time Rush and made me write this fanfiction), **Meli666**_,_** Faith777**, and **ILuvWatchingTV **(you're always giving me reasons to keep writing, love you girl) for the awesome reviews and to all of those who favorited/followed this fanfiction. As some of you know, English is not my first language so, sometimes, my prose might suck, but I'm trying to improve by reading a lot. Anyway, here's chapter 2._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**_** Innocence**_

My lips widened, forming an empty circle.

_No, I would rather prefer to stay here and finish this beer alone. We've just met! We barely know each other's name and you've already invited me unabashedly to practice obscene things with you in a toilet or maybe in the warehouse!_

"Is that an invite for sex?" My lips ask, however my brain already knows the answer. It doesn't matter if it rains or shines, I have to be sure. Maybe all he wants is having a little conversation about the club or something like that in a place where there's no music, just silence, James and me... _Who am I lying for? He just spoke to me to simply get some of that **three-letter thing** for free!_

"It can become, if you _wish_…" I can feel my pants getting tighter and my pale cheeks blushing. _Damn_!

"All you want is sex, couldn't you just pay a prostitute?" I ask, trying to mask my red cheeks and getting rid of this rich horndog.

"Prostitution is illegal in California, honey…" _Oh shit, don't **ever** call me that again_… "But I think you didn't know it, right?"

"I never needed one." My idea of _relationship_ is not exactly having to hire a professional of sex every time I am alone at home.

"I see… My invitation is still open…"

"I-I don't think so..."

"What are you afraid of, Logan Mitchell?... _Tell me_..." James paralyzes my body with his penetrative hazel eyes and words._  
_

_React fast, Mitchell. He can't just assume the control with those manipulative questions._ "Just leave me alone." I turn my face from his.

"Why?"

"Why not?"_ Typical jerkface response. _"Go there and dance a little, that's why you're in a nightclub which by chance is yours." _Maybe if I threat him, James gives up_...

"You're jealous..."

"What?!" _Shit, I'm blushing again_!

"You want to be with me... Your eyes tell me that... And your blushing face... But at the same time you're afraid I might hurt you..."

"James..."

"Logan, I promise I won't try to do anything."

"You just don't understand!" I get up loud.

"Logan, chill out and sit back. Let me explain the things to you."

"I-I like women!"

"Me too."

"So why are you flirting with me? Just to ridicule me for not having any exper... " I stopped. _He doesn't need to know that._

"I said I liked women, but I didn't say I disliked man... I'm _bi_, Logan... Or at least I am now..." James stands up.

"Stop saying those thin..." His long finger touches my lips, silencing my words.

"Trust me, Logan. If I _ever_ do something you dislike you can tell Kendall to kick my ass. I'm not asking for more, just be at least my _friend_."

* * *

James inserts his key and the door opens. _I can't believe how I agreed with this. Maybe James isn't a bad person at all, Kendall started a business with him, so I hope so..._

"Here we are. I hope you like it." He smiles.

The living room is really beautiful. Modern white furniture, but the cliché beach-theme is still present, the only thing missing here is a tiny-sized coconut tree. There are some beautiful, colorful and abstract paintings on the walls, as some with orange human figures. One of the human paintings represents a kid with shining, orange, red flames as background.

"Where did you get those paintings?" I ask James, "You bought them at an auction?"

"I painted them myself."

"Really? They're amazing! You should exhibit them at an art gallery!"

"I prefer to keep them at home."

"But why? You're such a talented person! You could get tons of money by selling them!"

"It's my option, Logan. I would never sell any one of this paintings, because each one means something special for me."

"What does this one mean to you?" I point the flaming painting.

James sighs. "I prefer not to talk about that one..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, James..."

"It's not your fault... You didn't know it," He replied with some sadness hidden between his words, "Anyway, follow me..."

The suite we entered is really spacious. I don't know who decorated this apartment, but that person had a good taste, everything's perfect. There's a little white sofa, a black chest of drawers with silvery handles, a mirror and a really large bed with bedspreads matching the different shades of the grey walls. There's also a fluffy looking beige carpet my feet wouldn't mind to step.

James opens a window next to the bed and extends me his hand.

"Please..." I nod and place my fingers on his palm. _I can't believe how far I've gone tonight. Entering a stranger's apartment after meeting him for like ten minutes? Well, technically this isn't an all stranger's apartment, Kendall's still one of the owners... James Diamond is such a manipulator..._

Leaving the large suit behind us, we reach a balcony. It's not as large as the bedroom, but it is also spacious.

"Sit here," James asks politely, "I will be right back."

My ass is surely more comfortable here, on this couch with wooden harms, than sited on the club. I don't know where James went to, _maybe he forgot something at the bar and he will return to get it or he's going to show me something_. In front of me there's another wooden harmed couch, identical to this.

The paparazzi are still outside, flashes steadily shooting once a new luxury car invades the street. Most of the guests enter through the main entrance to show their expensive clothing, expecting to appear in a gossip magazine, the ideal chance for leaving their wannabe life behind and becoming someone famous. The real VIP's enter through the rear garage, like Kendall and I did, but we aren't exactly part of the jet set, we do not receive money for appearing in nightclubs, or at least I'm not famous and I don't get paid for that. VIP are always looking for ways to keep their privacy, but it's difficult when you have millions blindly following each one of their daily steps.

I hear some steps coming from the apartment. _James' back_.

"Here, I hope you don't dislike this," He said, extending a glass with a yellow liquid inside to my fingers and drinking a little from his own cup. "I made it myself."

"What is it?" I ask, a little suspicious.

"A recipe of mine, basically a cocktail."

I nod and let the liquid slide down my throat. "Delicious! Why would I dislike it?"

"Because I am not a great cooker," We both laugh. "But maybe one day you'll taste my terrific cooking."

"Yes, _maybe_."

James places his glass on a little table and gets up. "It's getting a little hot here, isn't it? And this humidity doesn't help much..."

"Yeah, I've noticed that when you were preparing the cocktails... My clothes are like attached to my body..." My words described my feelings of having my clothes sticked to my sweat skin. _I need to take a bath_.

"Maybe we should return to the bedroom, there's an air conditioner."

"Good idea." I placed my cup next to James'.

"We can sit on the bed," James informs, opening the window and waiting for me to entering in, closing the window afterwards. "So... When's your birthday, Logan? You said it was in some weeks..." He asked, while we sited.

"Why? You want to buy me a present?" I left a small giggle come out, "Just kidding. It's on September 14th. And yours?"

"It's an idea. Mine's on July 16th, so you will only need to buy me a something next year," James sticks out his tongue, playfully. "Any favorite food?"

"Mangos and pickles. You?"

"Cupcakes."

"Sweet tooth." I smile.

"Any embarrassing nicknames?"

"My mom used to call me Logie-bear." James start to laugh.

"So do I, from now on."

"How about you?"

"Well, when I was in high school all the girls I slept with called me 'Erection'."

"Jeez!" I started laughing but then stop when I saw his deep hazel eyes crossed with mine.

"I think it's the right time to kiss you... Would you let me do that?" James' hand touched my cheek and the other rested on mine.

I nodded and felt my lips getting smashed by his warm, sweet and beautiful mouth. His strong arms gently embraced my body and calmly pushed me  
against the bed.

James placed another kiss on my lips and one of his hands moved down to my waist, the other went up to my chest and began to undo, one by one, the buttons of my shirt.

When his lips touched my pale chest skin, my heartbeat sped up, I felt I was going to have a heart attack.

His lips went down to my belly and opened the belt of my formal pants borrowed from Kendall. They went down to my ankles and James removed my shoes and sent them to somewhere else in this bedroom, allowing the passage of the formal pants and freeing my body from them.

James opened his shirt and his mouth moved to my neck, alternating between small bites and sweet kisses.


	3. Everybody Hurts

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Big Time Rush and do not receive any money for this , I just write this fanfiction for fun._

For the second time I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, but I got a lot of inspiration from my vacation. I would like to thank **_M__eli666_**, **_Faith777_**, and _**ILuvWatchingTV** _for the awesome reviews for last chapter that made me have a reason to keep writing. I would also like to thanks my real life BFF_bigtimebender_ and to all of those who read, favorited or followed this fanfiction. As some of you know, English is not my first language so, sometimes, my prose might suck, but I'm trying to improve by reading a lot. This chapter was written while listening to Avril Lavigne's "**_Everybody Hurts_**" and that's where the title comes from.

**Chapter 3:****_ Everybody Hurts_**

When I woke up the next morning, the other side of the bed is empty. Someone slept next to me but that person, also known as James Diamond isn't there anymore. _I knew he just wanted me for a one-night-stand._

"James?" I call from the bed, with a still living piece of hope inside my heart, "Are you there?"

"I am, just give me a second!" His voice comes from the inside of the suite, from what looks like a bathroom I didn't notice was here last night.

After a few seconds, James steps out, giving the last retouch to his brown, chestnut hair. He's already suited in some jeans and a tight, purple shirt, his muscles all able to see from a long distance.

"You slept well?" He asked, smiling, as his feet stepped into a pair of expensive designer, silver sneakers.

"Yes… I have a question… Don't take it seriously, but I can't remember…"

"You are asking me if we had sex?" I nodded. "No. You fell asleep when I was taking out our clothes. I'm not that kind of person who enjoys having sex with unconscious people. We slept on the same bed thought."

I feel a little disappointed, sad. _I have no motives to be this way; he's just a stranger I met last night_. "Oh...Then I'm still a virgin…" _That explains why my body is not sore._

"I don't know what you've been _doing_ with your body, so…" James' eyes look across the suite to the balcony. "Well, I would like to stay all day here with you chatting and that kind of stuff but I have a plane to catch."

"Where are you going?"

"Detroit. Family business…"

"I understand…"

"See you soon, Logan... Call me; I took the liberty of saving my phone number at your mobile before you woke up."

"Sure…"

His face got close to mine. My lips and tongue got prepared for a passionate, hot _French kiss_,but James Diamond just left a small peck on my cheek. _It hurts_. He waved and left, closing the door of the suite after him.

I couldn't stand the pain and quickly started to cry. _That idiot! Just because I fell asleep he gave up! And stayed until morning just to laugh on my face! Or maybe he was trying to leave without saying a word!_

I grab my phone from the pocket of my pants and search for his number. _James Diamond, here it is_. I press 'delete' and it vanished.

After taking a whole bath, trying to get myself clean from the sweat and from _that idiot's_skin, and finding some clean clothes in another room's wardrobe, probably from Kendall, since they fit me well, I take a thirty-minute bus drive to Los Angeles.

I insert the key and Kendall's apartment door opens.

"Logan! Where have you been, buddy? I was starting getting worried!" Kendall was sited on the living room's black sofa, with his _iPad_ on his hands but, when he saw me, Kendall left it on the table and went in my direction.

I ran toward his harms, placing my head on his chest for the second time in two days, starting crying again. "I hate him! He's an idiot!"

"Calm down, Logan... Who's an idiot?" Kendall said, trying to understand what happened. "Sit here…"

We hit the black sofa Kendall was sited before he got up.

"Who's the idiot?"

"James Diamond is…"

"_James Diamond?!_"

"Yes…"

"You have to explain me what happened. James Diamond is not a _jerk face_." _Wow, another nickname for him, thanks Kendall._"I've known him for some years he has been one of my best friends since. He's a really nice guy."

"But… Kendall, he was really an asshole to me! I met him at the club, a few minutes after you left me. He flirted and convinced me going to the club's flat with him. We drank and spent the night together, but we didn't have sex because I fell asleep so, this morning he left with the shitty excuse I even think it is a lie of having some kind of family business in Detroit!"

"But, Logan, that's not a fake excuse…"

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"James really went to Detroit in family business… His mother runs _Diamond Cosmetics_, one of the biggest cosmetics companies in the country and they are opening a new business center in Detroit!"

"He lied to you too? Well he even tells lies to his mother, saying he was in New York City, so…"

Kendall looks fixedly at my dark chocolate eyes. "James might have told her that little lie, but that business in Detroit is completely true."

_Holy shit_. "So why didn't he tell me that? I would understand!"

"What exactly did he tell you?"

I try to remember James' words. "He said something like 'Detroit' and 'Family business'…"

"Then he told you the truth, Logan… He told you he had family business in Detroit to resolve…"

"But if he was telling the truth why didn't he call me or even texted me?"

"I have no idea… Probably he had no time to do that… Why aren't you the one phoning him? You've got his number right?"

"Not anymore… I deleted it when he left…" I confess, starting blushing a little.

Kendall hits his own forehead with his right hand. "If it wasn't me..." Kendall and I go to his bedroom to pick up his phone and he extends it to my hands. "There's James' number. Call him."

I nod. "From my phone or from yours?"

"Damnit, Logan! Just call him!"

"Alright..." I clean my face from the falling tears. _I want to phone James, talk to him, understand his reasons but at the same time I'm afraid of what he might say..._I press the phoning button and wait. "It's calling," I say to Kendall.

"Say what you have to say." Suddenly a door ring comes from the living room. "I'll see who's there. You are going to stay here." I nod and Kendall leaves.

_Why are you taking so much time to hold on your phone, James?_

"Hey, Kendall, sorry to appear without saying a word, but don't you have Logan's address?" My heart speeds up. _James' here_. "I would like to visit him…"

"Logan told me everything, James."

"I imagined he would do it, for him you're like the brother he never had."

"I will give you his address but first promise you won't hurt his feelings again like you did last night."

"I promise. If I wanted to hurt Logan again I wouldn't be here asking you for his home address."

"Don't forget what you swore. Logan lives here with me. He's on my bedroom and before the door rang he was trying to call you."

"Thanks a lot, Kendall Knight; I won't disappoint any one of you."

I hear steps coming in my direction. _You are here, James..._

The door opens and James pops up. Kendall's mobile slipped through my fingers, falling on the bed. James' arms got around my waist, leaving me no option other than let his lips smash mine while his body is pressing mine against the wall . _Why am I letting him kiss me? He still hasn't explained himself!_

"I missed you..." James' lips whisper in my ear between kisses.

I push his body from me, ungluing our mouths. "No."

"No what?"

"I won't kiss you again or letting you kiss me until you explain yourself." I say with a determinative tone in my voice. James looks confuse by hearing my words. "Tell me why you left that way. It really made me fall to pieces."

"I still don't understand what you're saying, Logan..."

"Damnit! Just tell me why didn't you kiss me on the mouth this morning!"

"I thought you were a little scared... And a kiss on the forehead is almost as good..." _For me it is not_.

"And why didn't you call me or texted me, not even a 'good morning' message or even a 'fuck off, I don't want to see you again' one? I kept the whole day waiting for one!" _It is better if I do not tell him I deleted his number_.

"My phone's battery died." _Typical excuse_. "I'm really sorry, Logan..."

"Explain me why you even didn't call me 'Logie-Bear' like you promised you would do."

"Yesterday you said it was embarrassing and this morning I really had no time for that because of mom's shitty cosmetics business... While she's in Rio de Janeiro relaxing, sunbathing and taking coconut milk on the beach I have to attend to her stupid meetings."

"And why did you tell her you were in New York City?"

"Because she would get mad if she knew I skipped _another_ important meeting of hers."

"And why didn't you go?"

James takes a deep breath and then his words jump out at once. "Because if I haven't stayed in California I wouldn't have met the amazing guy I fell in love with last night."


	4. Hot Chocolate

_******Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush and don't receive any money for this , I just write for fun._

_I would like to thank ****__MisreadSoul _and **_ILuvWatchingTV _**_for the awesome reviews and the anon who also reviewed under the name **ImmaHotdog** for making me laugh **really hard** by reading his/her review. And also my real-life BFF **bigtimebender** for finally having started watching Attack on Titan with me._

_As some of you know, English is not my first language so, sometimes, my prose might suck, but I'm trying to improve by reading a lot, so I hope you can tell me what you think of this chapter and what I can still improve with a review :)_

_**Chapter 4:**__** Hot Chocolate**_

"What?" I ask, surprised by hearing those words.

"I said I loved you."

"No," He launched a confuse look and his lips started to open. _Oh shit, he's going to say something I won't enjoy_. "James, I understood what you said but... Just... Aren't you just confuse? We met last night and first-sight love is just an illusion and..."

His lips smashed mine to submission, silencing my words. "I hope this will change your mind about it..."

"But... Y-you really love me?"

"I do."

"Really? Isn't this just for sex? I mean, you're gorgeous and you can have anyone you want and I'm just..."

"Perfect. You are perfect and I really fell in love for you. From the very first moment I saw your spiky hair at the club I knew you would be important in my life."

"My hair's horrible..."

James' fingers gently caressed my cheek, but his hand quickly moves to grab mine. "No it is not. I really like it, like your cheek..." James mouth kisses it. "And your neck..." _Oh la la_... "And your beautiful chest..." His hand starts pulling the collar of my shirt, extending the area available for his lips to fulfill their function.

I grab it and gently keep his hand away from me, making the collar return to its normal position. "I know what you want, James... I won't judge you for that but you're only doing this to get into my pants..."

"Damnit, Logan! Why do you have to keep making things so complicated? I told you I loved you many times, I kissed you and even came here to apologize and you still think all I want is sex!"

"Apart from Kendall and my family there has never been a person who has spoken without needing anything. Ones wanted help with their homework, others just because they forgot to brought money for their lunch... The human being is selfish, James..."

"All I want from you is your love."

"And my body," I completed. "So you can use it to give yourself pleasure when you're horny."

"Logan..." James' tone looks upstet.

"What? Did I say anything that it is not true?"

"No..." James admits. "But I'm capable of waiting if you don't want sex by now."

"Your body feel capable of waiting for how much time?"

"All the time you need, Logan... Days, weeks, months, years... I can even handle up not having sex until the end of my days, if I can have you as my lover."

"You would really do that for me?"

"I would. I lost my virginity when I was really young and it wasn't special at all. We didn't really love each other like I love you now and I don't want you to feel the same way I felt after 'the act'. I want your first time to be special like it should be and, preferably, with me." James smiles. "But of course, if you want to stay a virgin forever I think I can get used to the idea." He teases, his tongue popping out.

"How about my birthday?"

"What does your birthday has to do with this? You're asking me if I already bought you something?"

"No, I was wondering and I think my birthday is a good time for losing my virginity, it would be like present from you to me."

"Don't plan things like that... It should happen spontaneously... And I hope you'll _never_ have the idea of get laid just to make me happy because it would make me really disappointed about you."

"But..."

"Then we won't have sex 'till I think you are ready. That's my final word but, of course, we can kiss and..." James gently pushed me toward Kendall's bed, his body laying over me.

"I don't want to make out in a bed which sheets smell like Kendall." I say.

"I don't dislike it... Kendall has a really good perfume taste... And I have to admit I like his smell..."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's true, it is one of the reasons I made out with him in a bathroom some years ago."

"WHAT?!"

James started laughing really hard. "You believed it?" He left another giggle escape. "Kendall's probably the most heterosexual person I've ever met!"

I sighed of relief. "You really scared me! You shouldn't say those things!"

James stopped laughing and quietly approached my ear. "And at that time I was straight too, until two days ago when I discovered I also liked boys or, at least, one of them named Logan Mitchell." He whispered there.

"You are really sweet." I kissed his nose.

"And you are the sweetest sugar of my life." James rolled me down the sheets with kisses and took my pants out.

"Is 'taking out each other's clothes' on your list of allowed stuff?"

"Is that a question?" He united or lips again.

* * *

"I'm going to get some hot-chocolate, do you want some?"

"If you don't mind, darling." I heard his lips pulling away, forming an invisible smile in the dark for me.

"I'm going to dress your shirt and I'll look really sexy."

"Yeah, I know, I have an excellent taste for clothes."

"Idiot." I popped my tongue out.

"I don't know whose fault this is... If yours if my shirt's..."

"Or maybe it's from the fact I'm wearing really short and skinny boxers."

James opened his eyes for the first time since we made out and fell asleep. "I think you would look even sexier if you were naked."

"Yeah, but not today." I teased.

"Yes, it's a good idea, I don't want to share your prettiness with Kendall if he is already home."

_James was worried about my first-time, he really cares about me and what I feel_... "Shit!" I said, looking at the milk I spoiled on the countertop and on James' shirt. _If I had been focused on preparing the hot chocolate instead of thinking about him_...

I was cleaning the milk I spoiled when I felt myself my waist being hugged from behind. "You were taking too long so I decided to come and get you back to the bed, Logie." His lips moved to my neck.

James skin must have felt his shirt ruined by the fresh, sticky and white milk. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "I..."

"It's fine, one day I also want you to spoil my milk..."

"What?"

"I mean, it would be nice if I had you at my apartment to spoil, 'cause I feel a little alone there..."

"Liar..." I started to laugh and his mouth started leaving naughty marks on my neck. "You said it with a perverted idea on your mind, dirty boy."

"No I did not!" James bit his tongue and giggled a little.

"You have such an effect on me, I can't focus with you kissing me, James!" I found his lips for a few seconds. "Now go back to bed, I will take the milk."

"As you wish, _sexy_..."

After putting the glasses on a tray, I returned to Kendall's bedroom. "I'm back..." I say, while entering. No answer. "James, are you there?" I placed the tray on the nightstand.

Soon the silenced was broken. "No, James is dead down the bed." A fake monster tone replied.

"Oh no, am I in danger?" I replied to the monster with a fake dramatic voice.

"Yes, you are... I'm going to kiss you and touch you..." James replied, grabbing me by the waist.

* * *

"Good morning, _sexy_..." I woke up with his voice.

"Good morning..." I replied and received a peck on my lips. "What time is it?"

"Half past eight." James was dressing his pants.

"You are leaving again?"

"I am... Today I'm going to Seattle but I promise by lunch I will be back."

I nodded and pressed our lips again. "You really think I'm sexy?"

"I do and I would love to be stay here with you a little longer but Kendall must want his bedroom back."

"Shit, he's already home?"

"He slept on the sofa."

"We should have moved to my bedroom."

Kendall was already having breakfast when I reached the kitchen. A toast stuffed with golden and brilliant butter between his right hand's fingers and a mug, probably with coffee or just milk on the other hand.

"Good morning, Logan," He greeted, "So... How was my bed?" Kendall asked in a playful tone.

"I-I... Really comfortable!" I giggled. "I hope you aren't mad..."

"Sleeping in the couch isn't the best sensation of the world but..." He paused. "Please tell me my bed isn't full of cum."

"Don't worry..." I giggled again. "It might had a little milk from my shirt but James and I already changed your sheets."

"Not that bad. I... I have a question..."

"What?" I asked while preparing a mug of coffee.

"I want to ask you when did you discover you liked boys..."

"I don't know, Kendall... The only I liked for more than friendship so far is James..."

"Ohh..."

I reflected for a moment. "But why are you asking me that?"

"I am just curious. You know, if some friend had any doubt maybe I could help..."

"_Kendall Donald Knight_ stop lying. You met someone?"

"Stop talking like my mom!"

"You haven't responded to my question."

"Well, when you and James were home I went for a ride to the park for giving you some privacy and a little girl bumped into me."

"Don't tell me now you're a pedophile!"

"No, idiot! Let me finish!" He replied, somewhat surprised and upset at the same time with my statement. "And here among us it seems to me that you are the one suffering from pedophilia..."

"It's different! I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, James is not that old!"

"Yeah... Eight years isn't nothing..." Kendall said in a little cynical voice. "Anyway... I asked you about _boys_, so the little girl isn't involved but at the same time she is."

I made a confuse look. "Explain me better."

"So I was at the park and the little girl bumped into me. That part you already know." I nodded and Kendall continued. "She was almost in tears and she seemed lost."

«"What happened? Are you lost from your parents?" I asked.

"I-I..."

"You can talk to me," I insisted, getting on my knees and approaching my hand to her cheek, cuddling it. "What's your name?"

"L-Lizzie..." She replied, a little afraid, "And yours?"

"Kendall. Where did you see your parents for the last time?"

"Near the swings... I was playing with some kids but then daddy wasn't there anymore... I'm sure he abandoned me..."

"And I'm sure he is worried looking for you." I replied, trying to comfort her and even myself, because I was getting a little afraid that she had really been left behind by her own father. "How old are you, Lizzie?"

"I'm six." She carefully picked my hand and her face turned to mine. "You don't mind it, right? Dad used to give me his hand when..."

"Your dad used to and _will keep _giving you his hand 'cause we will find him, don't worry. And I don't mind it by the way." I smiled and her lips smiled back, showing her little teeth.

Lizzie guided me through the park, until we reached the place where she saw her dad for the last time. "Here we are, " She said, a whisper coming out as long as her words were heard by my ears. "Daddy was sited there." She pointed a typical wooden garden bench.

I nodded. "How's your dad?"

"Well, daddy is nice, smart, funny,…"

"No, I mean, how does he look like? If he is tall, short, that kind of stuff."

"He is shorter than you, tanned, brown eyes like mine,… I don't know more what to say…"

"Don't worry, that's already a big help. You like ice-cream?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we are going to ask that man of the ice cream store if he saw your daddy and I might buy you some. What's your favorite flavor by the way?"

"I like chocolate."

"Me too." I replied, looking at her licking the lips, probably thinking about the ice-cream she would eat later. "Two of chocolate, please." I gave the money to the salesman. "Maybe you didn't notice, but haven't you seen a latino guy around here? It's this girl's father, she's lost."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Lizzie!" A man voice I've never heard before called her name from behind. We both turned around and she ran toward his arms. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"Daddy..." She started crying a little with her head placed on her dad's shoulder.

"And how did you get that ice-cream? I hope you didn't stole it..." The young man said, observing what her little fingers were grabbing.

"No, Kendall bought it for me."

"Kendall? Who's Kendall?" His eyes saw me and the man got up. "You are Kendall?"

I nodded. "Kendall helped me searching for you. He found me at the park." Lizzie explained.

"Carlos Garcia." The young men extended me his hand.

"Kendall Knight." I shocked his hand. Lizzie's little hand was now on Carlos' free one.

"Pleased to meet you," He said. "And for helping my daughter."

"Me too. It was nothing." I smiled.

"Let me pay you for her ice-cream."

"No, like I said, it was nothing."» Kendall stopped.

"That's it?" I asked after listening to his words. Kendall nodded. "Cute... So you are in love with Carlos?"


	5. No Longer Seventeen

_******Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush and don't receive any money for this , I just write this story for fun._

_I would like to thank **ImmaHotDog**, **Gaberusher**, **MisreadSoul**, **ILuvWatchingTV**, **Cookie Monster Giggles** and **thesandbar** for their awesome reviews and **bigtimebender** for helping me when I need her._

_I'm sorry that it took me a whole month to update, but now you have a big chapter, hope you like it :D_

_As some of you know, English is not my first language so, sometimes, my prose might suck, but I'm trying to improve by reading a lot, so I hope you can tell me what you think of this chapter and what I can still improve with a review :)_

_I'm still looking for a beta so, if anyone wants to help, just send me a message ;) _

_**Chapter 5:**__** No Longer Seventeen**_

"No! I mean, I can't be! Carlos has a daughter, he's probably married and my conscience wouldn't be light if Carlos was cheating on his wife with me!"

"You already consider that possibility?"

"Shit, Logan! Eh… What are we having for lunch?"

"Don't change the topic!" I smiled, giving Kendall's arm a small and playful punch.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning of the 14th September I realized another year had passed. One plus one is two. Today it makes two years since my parents died on a car crash. It is also my eighteenth birthday. Every teenager's dream at the age of sixteen would be receiving a car or maybe travelling to the Caribbean for a few days of sun, nightlife and fun. Mine, at that time, was the same. I had basically everything I wanted. My family wasn't rich but I never felt the lack of anything. I was happy, I only needed a few more friends, but I preferred to have a real one, like Kendall, than a bunch of liars. I was nonchalantly having lunch with my only real friend at a sushi bar when my phone rang. I was told what happened and suddenly burst into tears. A few days later, I moved to Kendall's, after his invitation, to this same bedroom where I still live in.

Getting rid of a tiny tear, I looked at the mirror. _I'm exactly as yesterday, dark hair, yet to be brushed, sleepy eyes, nothing special, but now I'm a year older. By today I'm officially an adult_.

"Good morning," Kendall greeted as I stepped in the kitchen, "How is it being eighteen?" He asked, putting another piece of bread into his mouth. He's still in boxer briefs and a Spiderman t-shirt so I suppose he will stay home today.

"Morning." I sited on the chair in front of my blond friend, "Nothing special, I can't find a single difference since yesterday or the day before."

A lot happened in these weeks. Kendall, like I said he would, started dating Carlos Garcia. Carlos had been married, but then had an argument with his wife and they ended up getting a divorce. Carlos also explained me in one of the times he came here that Lizzie lives with her mother in Boston but from time to time she comes to Los Angeles for spending a few days with Carlos. Since him and Kendall started dating, he has basically moved here and they have slept together every single night. Once they forgot to close the door and I was able to see them cuddling in each other's arms, with the sheets covering part of their bodies. I admit I felt a little jealous. I would love to do that with James too but it hadn't been possible because he has being in Europe. I would have loved to go with him but school would have started soon (but because of a pumbling problem it will only start next Monday), so he went alone, promising me he would bring me some presents. But, after ten days away from each other, James said he would return today. All I can do now is waiting for him.

"Good morning," Carlos said, joining us suited in some jeans and a plain white shirt and leaving a peck on Kendall's lips, "Aren't you going to eat, Logan?" He asked, looking at the empty spot in front of me.

"I think I will wait a little longer." I said, trying to be nice. Carlos is a lawyer and has his own office, where I'm sure he and Kendall had already made out when they were there alone.

"You shouldn't skip breakfast. I will prepare it for you." He showed me his white teeth, giving me one of his indescribable and contagious smiles.

"Thanks," I said when he placed a warm mug and a cupcake in front of me, "How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked when I saw there was a flaming candle perforating the middle part of the small cake.

"Kendall told me." _I should have guessed_. Carlos smiled again and sited on the chair next to his boyfriend. "Happy birthday, by the way." He laughed.

"Happy birthday to you," Carlos and Kendall started singing in unison, "Happy birthday dear Logan, happy birthday to you, from good friends and true, from old friends and new, may good luck go with you, and happiness too."

"We didn't know what we would give you," Kendall started when they stopped singing, extending me a rectangular present, "So I and Carlos picked up this book, hope you like it." They both smiled.

I slowly slashed the wrapping. "_California Mysteries_," I read in the cover. "Thanks, to both of you." I thanked while their bodies leaned against mine for a group hug.

"Why aren't you happy?" Kendall asks.

"I am, it's just…"

"Because of James." Carlos completed. "We both know you miss him a lot but you already know when he returns, right?"

"He said he would return today, but…"

"If he said that then he will, James Diamond never breaks a promise." Kendall defended my lover, trying to relax me at the same time. "Just wait a little longer. I know it is hard being far away from the ones we love but James will be here soon, believe me."

It was almost seven o' clock when my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I asked.

"Logan?" The voice on the other side of the phone questioned. I would recognize it doesn't matter what. "I'm sorry; there was a problem in the airport…"

"It's fine. Are you already in L.A.?" I questioned.

"In five minutes I will be there to pick you up. I've been thinking about you all the time these days I was in Europe, you really have no idea, I couldn't focus on anything!" James laughed a little.

"It's good to know." I replied, happy inside for not being the only one with that feeling.

"Happy birthday," James greeted as I entered his expensive black _Jaguar_, his lips slamming into mine afterwords, "I'm sorry that I wasn't the first person you saw when you woke up but the flight got delayed …"

"It's okay," I replied, trying to comfort James a little and putting my head on his chest, "The most important is that you are with me right now…" I moved a little so James could see the smile that was formed between my lips. "I missed our moments; I thought you would never come back…"

"You know I would, I'd do anything to make you happy." James' hand gently touched my cheek and I closed my eyes. "Love you," He said, "In a way I never knew it was possible until I met you." He gave me a chance to taste his lips one more time.

"Love you too…"

James left my lips. "Let's go, I want to show you my place." He smiled.

I nodded. "I hope it is beautiful as you are."

"And I hope you really like it, because I want you to move there soon, darling." James ignited his black Jaguar and we started moving.

I blushed a little. "Really?" I looked to the rain that was falling on the other side of the dark glass window. _I'm going to be all wet if James doesn't lend me an umbrella_. "You really want me to live with you?"

"Why wouldn't I? We love each other, of course I want us to live together!"

I nodded, happy, when his eyes met mine for a few seconds, then his attention returned to the road. I had no words to describe how loved I felt I was during that moment. "How's Europe?" I asked curious, "Which countries did you visit?"

"Well, ten days isn't much time for travelling, just for missing you," He gave me a fast passionate look, "But on the few moments I had without meetings, reunions or flights I got to know a little better of the places I went to."

"And you enjoyed, right?"

"It would have been a lot better if you had been there with me," He replied, "But you had school and next time I will take you with me," James promised. "I want to climb the Montmartre in Paris with you, ask for a paint of us together, I don't know, there are so many perfect places! I want to watch the sunset, always gripped to you, by the Tagus in Lisbon, kissing you while we sun bath on a Greek Island…"

I felt like I had butterflies moving inside my stomach. _James is just so perfect_.

James, like a real British gentleman (just without the accent), opened the right door of the car, allowing me to get out. We entered the elevator and his arms slid down to my waist and pulled me against his chest, all of this after the doors closed. His mouth started fighting mine for dominance, an obvious and unneeded fight, since I knew he would win since the beginning. James' tongue started moving around mine, his body pressed against his apartment's dark wooden door. After unlocking it, my love carried me on his arms to his bedroom, gently pushing my body against his double-sided bed after that.

"Are you scared?" His lips whispered.

"No, I'm not scared." I responded promptly. _Oh my, time has come_.

My arms got around his neck and my lips were basically begging his to cover mine, a request James quickly satisfied.

His hand gently caressed my cheek and I slowly closed my eyes. "Love you," He said, "In a way I never knew it was possible until I met you."  
His long fingers slowly removed a little of my shirt, making part of my belly visible. "Someone has been eating lots of candy," He observed, leaving some romantic pecks.

"Does kissing you count?"

"Do you think I am sweet?"

"I do." The rest of my shirt was gently plucked from torso and sent to the ground. My fingers went to James'. "Kiss me," I asked, "I need you."

James got rid of his white formal shirt, which was thrown away. His mouth fulfilled mine. "I need you too, Logie-Bear…" James pursed my lips with na extreme sensuality.

His body moved to mine, attacking my neck as my head was on the pillow. He pulled his black pants down and began to rubbing his body on mine. His boxers slid down to his ankles. I felt my cheeks getting red. James kept kissing my mouth and later removed my jeans. I laid on the top of him. "You're amazing…"

His hands moved to my ass and pulled my boxer briefs down. I gasped and pressed my chest against his. I started to cry. "Logan? Why are you…?"

"I just…" I hugged him, "I got a little… Never mind." James cleaned my face.

"If you don't feel capable of being naked in front of me we can…" James turned off the lights. "Or maybe try another day…"

I smashed his lips, continuing our movements. "No, we will keep this up." I smiled in the dark.

"This might hurt a little, but I'll do this to later make the sex easier." James kissed my chest. I nodded and he inserted his index finger into my mouth. When it was enough wet of my saliva, James entered it into my entrance. I moaned, feeling my inner walls being forced to expand. James kept entering and removing it, making me moan more. "Can you handle another one?"

"Yes," Another finger slid into me. "It… Feels… So… Good…" I said, receiving at least the double of the initial pleasure.

James Diamond inserted the third one. I could feel my body expanding"Please… James… Do it… Now…" I begged between moans.

My lover removed his fingers from my inner walls. He gave me one of his sincere and worried looks. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am."

James opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a small packet "Is chocolate fine for you?" He asked, slashing the little squared packet with his teeth, taking the condom out and rolling it over his erection.

"You know I love chocolate!"

James got up my naked body and pressed his deliciously wetted lips against my mouth. "Please, give me your hand." His fingers interlaced mine. "I really love you and as I said before I want your first time to be special, so I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

I nodded. "I adore the way you care for me." James' lips molded mine again.

His left hand moved from my waist to my legs and caressed them, calmly opening them next.

"Here I go." He said, unguggling or lips.

"Aargh!" I let a small scream of pain slip out of my throat as my virginity was being crossed and James calmed down, his fingers leaving mine to gently caress my cheek.

"If you want we can wait a little longer, Logan, I don't want you to be sore…"

"No, keep going. It hurts a little but I've waited so long for this and it feels good and warm having you inside me…"

James molded my lips once again. "Please tell me if I am hurting you again, sweetheart."

I nodded and his fingers returned to tangling mine against the sheets. James kept slamming his body against mine.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, once again worried about my well being, as James started doing deeper invests.

"No, you are doing it great." I sprained my lips, forming warm smile.

After an even deeper invest, I got a strange but at the same good, lovely, perfect feeling. That feeling only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make my lips precipitate letting a moan escape.

"You are the best, Logan!" James yelled as he started moving faster.

We fell on the bed, our bodies right next to each other. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "Goodnight," James whispered, "Sleep tight."

"And don't let the bedbugs bite." I completed. Those were the last we said before felling asleep, after James had placed a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

The morning came too soon and I was still sleepy when the beams of dawn reached James' bedroom.

"Morning," James greeted when he saw my opened brown eyes laying on his naked chest, along with my head and fingers. "How are you feeling? Sore?" He asked, searching for my ass under the sheets to cuddle with his soft hands.

"No, I'm fine, you were really gentle…" I replied, smashing his lips against mine for a morning kiss. "I hope I wasn't too clumsy…"

"No, you were perfect, just a little hesitant in the beginning, but that's completely natural, it was your first time!"

"Let's take a shower, _together_." James suggested, giving some enphasis to the last word.

Mr. Diamond gave me his hand and guided me to the door of his suite's bathroom. His palm slid gently by the handle, making a slight pressure in the vertical direction. Then, the door opened. "Fantastic!" I exclaimed as I saw his shower, equipped with massage system, various water pressures and even a music player.

"No, you are fantastic." He corrected, gently forcing my lips to submission. James opened the cabin's door without moving his hazel eyes from me and we both entered.

"No, Logie-Bear, you are doing it wrong, you really have no idea how to comb yourself," James laughed a little and grabbed a comb from the washbasin. "This is my lucky comb, let me help you."

I moved to be near his breath. The comb moved up slowly as James fingers commanded, quietly shaping my hair.

"Now it looks perfect." He smiled.

"Thanks to you." I left a peck on his lips.

"Now, Logie-Bear, if you don't mind could you please leave me alone so I can comb my hair? I can't focus when you're around… You are very distractive…"

"In a good or a bad way?" I teased, trying to look sexy, when I left the door behind my back and returned to James' bed.

"Do I really need to reply to that?" James asked from the bathroom with another question, "Haven't already told you many times that you are the reason I smile?"

"Yes." I confirmed, smiling and getting my left foot into a pair of jeans.

"What happened?" James questioned once he saw me staring at the screen of my mobile, "Is everything all right?"  
A towel is envolving James' waist. His chest is still wet, some drops of water still coming down his chest. _I have such a hot boyfriend_…

"Probably nothing, I have three missed calls here on my mobile, all of them from the same number, but if it is important they will call again, right?"


End file.
